


Kinktober Day 26: To The Winner...

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaughn gets a nice surprise after working so hard, corset kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn finally finishes his work, now he gets to play with Sasha and August. A continuation from day 07.





	Kinktober Day 26: To The Winner...

A Couple Weeks Ago:

The last timer sounded and Sasha had to really concentrate. She nudged Vaughn to get going. Biting his lip and letting a quiet, but long moan out, he clicked the button at the same time she did. Sasha sucked in her breath. “I… I can’t… I need to use the restroom…”

“That’s an automatic lose,” Vaughn huffed, shivering against her.

“It… doesn’t matter… I’m gonna…” She gripped onto him as she came, panting into his arm. She did not register anyone else around her.

Vaughn groaned and she felt is hips buck just a bit. “Me… Too…” he breathed, his orgasm way more subtle than hers.

She giggled. “You won.”

“You lost.”

She sighed. “It was okay this time, the penalty for losing was incredible.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad.”

* * *

Present Day:

Vaughn was surrounded by paper. His whole office was covered in piles of neat paperwork. He made his way through his current one, mumbling irritably to himself. He was missing a single piece of paper. He knew it hadn’t been him that had lost it, his filing system was infallible. So he either wasn’t given it or it was hidden in all of the other piles. He huffed. This was the last thing he needed and then he would be all caught up and organized. And it was just in time for Christmas Eve.

It was the day before and as he’d been double checking his work, he’d discovered his missing paper.    It was getting tiresome. He’d been at this for months, organizing this business before their yearly check up. He ruffled his hair again, his eyes scanning over the numbers. He needed to find this paper. He did not want to go through the holiday his mind split, still tethered to his work.

His fingers worked in a familiar pattern, flipping through each pile. When he finished one, he replaced it his filing system. He was three fourths of the way through when he found it. He cheered. After hours and hours of sifting through, his eyes tired and strained, he’d _finally_ found it! He ran out of his office and into the house, calling for Sasha.

* * *

Sasha froze in the dining room with August on the other side of the table. It was seven in the evening and he’d arrived only minutes ago to help her set up their special night for Vaughn. She knew Vaughn had forgotten and had taken advantage of this to surprise him. In the past few months he had barely come out of his office, constantly working so he could finish and spend their Christmas together.

But now he was calling for her, out of his room. He ran to her, too fast for August to hide. They froze as he came into the room, his eyes large, excited orbs. He ran over, skidding to a halt too late and they stumble backwards a bit.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“I found it!” he cried, his words hysterical. “ _I found it!_ It was nowhere near where it should have been! But I found it! I found it!” he was shaking her slightly. “This means- do you know what this means? It means I can finish _tonight_! I’ll be done! We can spend Christmas together!” He turned away, muttering to himself now.

Sasha blinked. “He… He didn’t notice anything…” she smiled, laughing. On the table was a brand new corset and outfit. Not to mention August. She looked at August in sweatpants and a hoodie.

He was frowning. “He’s _has_ been working too hard, he’s become deranged.”

Sasha had to agree. “He hasn’t taken a break since he began with this client. I had to steal the keys to his office to get him to go to the mall for our competition.”

“Damn.”

She smiled. “He’s done it to himself, though. He wanted to be done before Christmas, so he could spend it with me.”

This made August smile.

She grabbed the things off the table. “Let’s get started, he’s still gonna be a while.”

August rested his arms on her shoulders, kissing her head. “You are seriously head over heels for this nerd, huh?”

They walked into the bedroom. “He’s really sweet August, you know that,” she said slyly smirking at him.

She’d discovered his crush for Vaughn during last year’s party. She’d caught him watching Vaughn closer than anyone else. He hadn’t thought anyone could see and had denied it until she’d explained the situation. She’d had to keep reassuring him she wasn’t looking for a fight. She didn’t mind that he was crushing on Vaughn because she knew August respected their relationship.

Her and August had never dated, instead, they had found that they did better with benefits. It was easy for them and each were happy when the other found someone steady. While others got attached or jealous in a relationship like what the two had, they had stayed the same.

Which was why she’d been so excited when she’d caught August peaking at her man. She knew him and knew she could trust him with Vaughn.

He helped her change into her outfit. A corset with stockings and heels. August cinched her waist, while going over the details of the night. They’d never invited a third party in and August wanted to make sure everything was ready.

“We’ll be focusing on him,” she said. “So you and I won’t really be doing anything together.”

He nodded, a smirk spreading over his face.

She stood. “How do I look?”

August appraised her. “You look incredible. He’s a lucky man.”

Smiling, she kissed his cheek. “Thanks!”

They heard the office door close.

* * *

Vaughn stretched from his chair, all the paper cleaned off his floor and neatly in a filing cabinet. He was done. He left the room and searched for Sasha. He saw light in their bedroom and went in.

“Hey, guess what? I’m all…” he stopped in his tracks. “Wow! Look, look at you!” She sat on the bed, her legs crossed, waiting for him with a smile.His eyes looked her over, a large smile spreading wide. “Is this,... For celebration?”

She nodded.

“This…” he kissed her, hard. “Is the best celebration I could have, you.” And he kissed her again.

Laughing, she massaged his neck. “Well, it’s not just gonna be me.”

Vaughn frowned.

From their master bathroom, a person came out, shirtless. Vaughn swallowed. It was August. He leaned against the doorframe. “S’up.”

Vaughn did not know how to react. Through the tired fog in his brain he was trying to remember something, but for the life of him couldn’t. His hands pulsed on Sasha’s thighs, trying to work his brain.

Sasha giggled and brought him in for a kiss. “It’s okay that you don’t remember, but you won that competition at the mall. You lasted longer.”

Competition at the mall?

Her smile widened. “With the vibrators.”

His eyes widened. “Oh…” they slid to August. “Oh…” August, Sasha’s college friend and fuck buddy. _Oh_ . Vaughn had always found the guy attractive. He had always been nice to Vaughn and he guessed if it were anyone, August was perfect. _Oh so perfect_. He swallowed hard.

“Tonight is all about you, Vaughn,” Sasha continued. “You’ve been working so hard, that I wanted to do something for you. So, you’re the main course tonight.”

August’s smirk slid into a smile.

Vaughn’s voice cracked as August walked over. “Ma- main… Main Course?” Nervous, Vaughn stood, his hands fidgeting with his pajama pants. Sasha smiled encouragingly. Right. This night was about him. For him. _Right_.

August stood close, _really close_. Vaughn pushed his glasses further up, unsure of what to do. August, one hand snaking around his waist, the other his head, pulled him against his body. Vaughn, squeaking, put his hands on August’s firm and toned chest. His eyes looked at his hands, amazed that he hadn’t frozen. His eyes slowly drug up to August, who was really smiling now, his eyes watchful.

“Just relax, we can stop anytime you want.”

Vaughn nodded, and then shook his head. He frowned, his throat clogged. “‘S o-okay…”

A low chuckle vibrated through August. “Good.” He kissed Vaughn then, who stiffened, his fingers digging into his chest. He heard Sasha get off the bed and felt her grip his sides, kissing his back. He shivered, relaxing a little and leaning into August. Sasha pressed against him, pressing him against August, his arousal clear. Vaughn gasped, feeling heat pool low, the intoxicating energy igniting him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
